lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Man Noir
Trailblazer101 |composer = Trailblazer101 |season = 1 |episode = 13 |first = The Spider-Man |last = |basedon = by , Fabrice Sapolsky, |rating = |developed = Imagination Entertainment |distributed = |channel = |run = August 2020 - present |runtime = 30 - 40 minutes |prev = |succ = }} Marvel's Spider-Man Noir, or simply Spider-Man Noir, is an upcoming 2020 animated superhero crime drama TV series based on the created by , Fabrice Sapolsky, and , created by Trailblazer101, who will serve as the showrunner and composer. The series will be developed by and Imagination Entertainment, and distributed by . It will be released on , with the first season scheduled to premiere in August of 2020. Synopsis To be added Voice Cast and Characters Starring Cast * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as Recurring Cast * as * as * as Guests * as * as Episodes Season One * Ep. 01 - The Spider-Man : To be announced * Ep. 02 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 03 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 04 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 05 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 06 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 07 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 08 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 09 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 10 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 11 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 12 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 13 - To be announced : To be announced Trail has announced that each issue of the " " comic book series will be adapted for the first season. Music * "Low" by Coldplay - Main Theme * "Iris" by Goo Goo Dolls * "The Scientist" by Coldplay Trivia * Trail was influenced to create the TV series after reading the first issue of the " " comic book series on July 4th, 2017, and decided to have the series adapt the issue into a full series after deciding on the main theme song, but departed from the project due to a lack of interest and ideas. Trail later revisited and revived the series in March of 2019 after looking back on the project. * The TV series will also be available to stream on The LMMCU after each season has premiered in their entirety on . ** The TV series was chosen to premiere on rather than , the channel where are aired, and due to its' darker themes, mature content, and rating. However, after and had a fall-out with their deal in August of 2019, Trail initially chose the following month to have the series premiere exclusively on The LMMCU instead of , with also being added as the distributor. After Disney and Sony renegotiated the Spider-Man deal, Trail chose to transfer the series back to . * The TV series was originally being developed by Trail at his company Trail Blazer Studios, but it was transferred to Imagination Entertainment in September of 2019 shortly after the company was founded to house projects adapted from intellectual properties, such as this series. Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Imagination Entertainment Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Animation Category:Sony Category:Hulu Category:Spider-Man Noir Category:TV Shows Category:TV shows Category:TV shows based on Existing Properties Category:Animation Category:Superhero Fiction Category:Superhero fiction Category:Crime Category:Crime fiction Category:Drama Category:TV-MA Category:Adult TV Category:August Category:2020 Category:Upcoming